My Father & I
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: 11 years ago, the new king of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario, drowned on a sinking ship. Or did he? It's up to his daughter Melodie to figure out that the visions she's been getting are telling her that her father's alive and that she needs to save him. Can she get to her dad in time, or will she be a moment too late? (Some romance)
1. PROLOGUE

**My Father and I**

**PROLOGUE**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. A beautiful day indeed, for a new heir was on its way.

"AH!" Princess Peach Toadstool/Mario screamed in pain. All the nurse Toads and Toadettes ran to aid the pregnant princess. Mario Mario, Peach's husband, was waiting in the hallway outside of Peach's bed room door. He was pacing back and forth, until his younger twin brother, Luigi walked in with his girlfriend, the princess of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy Floral.

"I got your text, bro. How's Peach doing?" Luigi asked.

"AHHH!" They heard Peach scream from the other end of the door.

"That answers my question."

Mario sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. "Luigi, what if I'm not ready to be a father?" He asked.

"Mario, you are so ready!?" Daisy said, very enthusiastic.

"Yeah, bro. Look how great I turned out!" Luigi added.

Mario chuckled a little and nodded. He was grateful to have a brother who was always there for him. After all, he was there for Luigi when he needed it.

After a while of waiting, it was silent. Dr. Toadly walked out and told Mario that he could go in to see Peach and his new baby girl.

Mario took a deep breathe and walked into the room, and saw Peach holding a little baby in her arms, wrapped in a hot pink blanket and sleeping. That made Mario smile and walk closer to Peach.

"Mario, meet your daughter." Peach said with a perky smile.

"Hi-ya, kiddo." Mario said, in a quiet tone. The baby's eyes opened up and the minute she saw her dad, she giggled happily.

"She likes you!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah, she does. What are we naming her?"

This caught Peach off guard. She thought it was going to be a boy, but having a girl was even better. She was thinking of naming her Jordan, considering it was a boy's name and girl's name, but the minute she saw her violet purple eyes, that's when she knew what she looked like, and what her name was going to be. "How about Melodie?" She asked.

"Melodie…I like it!" Mario said in a yell.

"I'm glad." Peach said. She looked back at Baby Melodie, and said. "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom…Princess Melodie Mario."

**~6 years later~**

Mario was the captain of the boat, heading to Sarasaland, to visit his brother and his new wife, Daisy. 6 year old Melodie Mario was with him, and so was her mother, Peach. Melodie kept going to the railing of the boat to look at the cheep cheeps splashing in the ocean.

"Melodie, be careful!" Peach called over to her.

"I'll be fine, mommy!" Melodie yelled back. Splash! Melodie looked back out to sea, and saw a person in the ocean, and once it dove back into the water, Melodie saw a fin come up. Her eyes were wide like saucers, and her mouth was wide with a smile of excitement. _A merman! _She thought.

"Hey Melodie, how about some music?!" Mario called over to his daughter.

Melodie looked over at her dad, and smiled normally. "Okay!" She ran to the other end of the boat, and was getting ready to sing. The whole crew of Toads and Toadettes had gone to the center of the boat, and were ready for a show. Peach and Mario stayed by the steering wheel, but they could hear perfectly fine.

Just as Melodie went to sing, she felt scared. All eyes were on her, and that made her nervous. Mario could see this, and told Peach to steer the boat for the time being. He walked to the part of the boat where Melodie was standing, and placed a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down to her level.

Melodie looked up at her father, just staring at him, with awestruck eyes like it was her first time looking at her father up close.

**(SONG: "Red Robin"—Clark Richard)**

Mario smiled at his little girl as one of the musical Toads started playing the guitar they just happened to have on the boat. Peach chuckled at the music that Toad was playing, because she knew this song from when her father sang it to her. Somehow, Mario knew it too.

_She is just a baby; she's my little girl,_

_She looks like her mommy, sportin' little curls,_

_She's got lot to learn though, she is sure to know,_

_That I'll quietly spot her, anywhere she goes._

_But now our little lady's out with daddy for the day,_

_She fought the odds but couldn't stay awake,_

_As I place her in the car, she's out like a light,_

_Cuz she knows I'll get her home alright._

Peach was forming tears in her eyes. She knew that Mario was ready to be dad, because he was doing such a good job at it. He and Melodie had a special bond. Melodie was giggling like a little 6 year old would. Mario kept smiling, until he sensed something was going to happen. He and Toad practiced this for a while, and Mario had a special signal to let him know when to go straight to the last verse. Mario gave the signal to Toad, and the musical Toad nodded, as he started the last verse.

_If time could only give me, a moment to reflect,_

_The smile on all that has been, to treasure what is left,_

_Though I won't always be here, this you surely know,_

_That I'll quietly spot you, anywhere you go._

_And when we are apart remember it is not the end,_

_You know enough to know we'll meet again,_

_I'll be waiting by the gate, standing just inside,_

_Till I know you've made it home alright, yeah…_

_Till I know you've made it home alright._

**(End of song)**

Melodie wrapped her arms around Mario's neck and hugged him, making Mario hug her right back.

"I love you, daddy." Melodie said.

Mario grinned at his little girl's voice. "I love you too, Melodie." He replied.

That was the last song Mario ever sang for his little girl. And that was the last time Melodie ever saw or said 'I love you' to her dad.

Melodie was crying into Peach's chest. She had just lost a good friend, and a father. He had activated the emergency floatable raft, and all the Toads and Toadettes, along with Princess Peach and Melodie jumped on. Mario was about to jump on, when his shoe-lass got caught on a loose floor board. Melodie was screaming for him to hurry, but the lass wouldn't budge. It was too the point where it was too late, and the whole ship went under sea, taking Mario down with it.

"Hey, where's Mario?" Luigi asked the moment the raft made it to Sarasaland in one piece.

"The boat was attacked and it began to sink…" Melodie began to explain through sobs.

"What?" Daisy said, in shock. Luigi's face was so awestricken for he never thought he'd hear the tale…of his brother's death.

"Mario's shoe-lass got caught and the boat…took him down." Peach continued, trying to be strong for Melodie's sake.

"Oh, Melodie…" Daisy began.

Melodie looked up from her mother's chest and looked straight ahead to where Daisy was speaking from, but she didn't see Daisy. Instead, she saw a big egg like blimp with a big hulky dragon like man in it, flying away. The scene changed to an aerial view, showing Mario at the bottom of the blimp, unconscious. Melodie looked shocked at what she was seeing, but didn't know how she was seeing this. Was her father trying to tell her something? What did this mean?

Melodie was brought back to reality the moment she felt a hand on her back. She snapped out of the 'vision' and looked behind her, to see her uncle Luigi, showing sympathy. Melodie broke down and began to cry again, but this time, into Luigi's chest.

"There, there…I miss him too." Luigi said, hugging Melodie right back, as a tear fell down his own cheek.

**~END OF PROLOGUE~**


	2. Chapter 1: The 16th Year

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 1: The 16****th**** Year**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

**~11 years later~**

Dark and dank…musty and mildewed…that was how you described a dungeon in Bowser's castle…not a speck of light was shown in a dungeon.

It had been 11 painfully long years for a certain father of 1. He may have looked a bit older, but, surprisingly, never grew a beard. Only four O'clock shadow was on his jaw and cheeks. His eyes, so blood shot and red, but still had that sapphire blue charm of the protector of Toad Town, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, husband of Princess Peach Toadstool. And the man couldn't think of anything else but Melodie's protection. It was what he wanted to do, even if he wasn't with her at the moment. He wasn't going to allow Bowser to place a claw on his precious little girl.

_Everyone thinks I'm dead. _He thought. _Well, someday, Melodie will figure out that I'm still alive and being held prisoner at Bowser's castle. When she does, Peach better believe her._

It was a beautiful sunny day in the lovely Mushroom Kingdom. As for Peach, not so much…her world had been nothing but gray sky and dark clouds ever since the boat incident 11 years ago. She didn't know how to live her life without Mario in it. He was the best King that the Mushroom Kingdom could ever ask for, and he was an excellent father to Melodie.

"Today is Melodie's 16th birthday, Mario! She's grown up so much." Peach said, standing on the balcony of her room, looking up at the sky. She could have sworn she saw Mario's picture painted in the clouds, making a tear escape from the corner of her eye.

"Uh…Princess Peach…?" A familiar Italian voice said from behind Peach. Peach turned around and saw Luigi standing in the door way of her room. "Melodie is ready for her party." He finished.

"Oh, thank you, Luigi." Peach said, as she wiped away her tears. "Let's get this show on a roll, shall we." Peach fixed her beautiful pink gown, and walked out of her bed room, with Luigi closing the door behind her.

The ball room was decked out in beautiful hot pink streamers, and white musical notes taped to the walls. Hot pink and white were Melodie's two favorite colors. She liked the color red at one point, but then she lost her father, so…you can probably guess the rest.

Peach walked into the ball room with Luigi trailing behind. Her 13 year old twin nieces, Lillian and Rosalyn, were playing their instruments. Lillian played the piano and Rosalyn played the violin. They both loved music and the way they played their instruments definitely showed how much they loved music. Melodie on the other hand, she loved to sing. She had a story she wanted to tell and if she could she would…and she told it every-time she sang in their music room, when the only one in ear shot, was Peach.

Peach smiled at the decorations. The music stopped when Lillian (Lilly) and Rosalyn (Rose) saw their aunt. "Aunt Peach!" They yelled as Rose set her violin down on its stand and ran up with Lilly to give their aunt a hug.

"Hey girls!" Peach said, hugging them back. "How are you two doing?"

"Good!" They said in unison.

"That's…good." Peach said, giggling afterwards.

Luigi had chuckled a little as he looked at the stairs, and looked shocked and awestruck at how beautiful a certain princess looked.

Peach looked and saw at the top of the stairs, her daughter, Princess Melodie Ann Mario. She was wearing her hot pink and white gown that looked like Peach's only with it being low cut and the sleeves stopping just below the shoulders. Her crown looked NOTHING like Peach's. Her crown was more like a tiara, a silver tiara that was made to stay on her head, with bobby-pins holding it in place. Her gloves were white and long ball room gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arm, like Peach's, with tiny little pearls circling the wrists. Her ear-rings looked NOTHING like Peach's ear-rings, they were dangly black treble clef ear-rings, and her necklace had a black treble clef charm in the center. Her make-up, you could tell Daisy did. It was thick on the eye-liner, but not too thick to where it was gaudy.

Melodie opened her eyes and looked at her mother and uncle, and her twin cousins. They were just staring at her, awestruck.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful!" Peach said.

"Very beautiful." Luigi added.

"Thanks." Melodie said, as she pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was in the style of Peach's, but the color of Mario's.

"I swear, Mel! I see…you know who…in you every-time I look at you." Luigi said as Melodie walked down the stairs and up to her family.

Melodie nodded with a smile, and tried not to cry.

"Melodie, I know it's your 16th birthday, but just so you know…he is here." Peach said to her daughter.

"I know, mom. It's just…I just wish he was here physically, not mentally." Melodie replied.

Peach sighed sadly. She knew how close Melodie and Mario were, and how she had to go through the rest of her childhood without him in it.

Melodie walked away from her mom, uncle, and cousins, and went straight for the music room. She felt safer when she was around musical instruments.

Melodie closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. "I was dreading this one." She said to no one specific. "I know you said you'd be watching over me when we did get pulled apart, I just…dad, I wish you were here!" Melodie slid down the door and sat on the ground.

**(SONG: "Wishing you were somehow here"—Phantom of the Opera)**

_You were once, my one companion, you were all that mattered,_

_You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near,_

_Sometimes it seemed; if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here!_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would,_

_Dreaming of you, won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could!_

_Passing bells, and sculpted angels, cold and monumental,_

_Seemed for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle._

Melodie felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye, but didn't feel a stroke eye-liner leave her eye. Good thing Daisy used water proof eye-liner and mascara, or else she'd have to do it all over again.

_Too many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die!?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye,_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years,_

_Help me say, goodbye…_

_Help me say, goodbye!_

**(End of song)**

Melodie let the tears take over a little bit. She couldn't let them not come out. She was done being strong, because she knew with the loss of her father, she was weak. But, just as she looked up from having her head in her lap, she saw a dungeon in front of her **(Note that she was in the music room when she started singing)**. No speck of light shinning in the room. But she could tell it was a dungeon, by the silver bars, that looked like they glowed in the pitch black area.

Just then, she heard a voice, speak. "Happy 16th Birthday, my little girl." That's when the dark dungeon image faded out of Melodie's sight, and she found herself looking at the musical instruments again.

Melodie blinked in awestruck and disbelief. _What was that all about? _She thought to herself.

After a while of just sitting in the music room, she got off the floor, brushed off the back of her gown, making sure no dust was left there, drying up her tears, and took a deep breathe, before walking out of the music room, and to the ball room. But as she was walking, she heard people talking, and the voices weren't Luigi, Peach, Daisy, or her twin cousins. One was raspy and dark sounding.

"_Stop making it so your worthless daughter can see and hear things that aren't normally there!" _The dark raspy voice said.

"_I'm not the one who's making her see those things! That's happening on it's own!" _Another voice said. The other voice sounded sweet and caring—loving and kind. But there was something about that other voice that sounded so familiar to Melodie, she just couldn't think of who she knew who sounded like that…other than Uncle Weegie.

The voices had stopped and Melodie at that moment realized, she was a psychic. _All these visions I get…they're trying to tell me something. _She thought to herself.

That night, at the party for Melodie's 16th birthday, everyone was dancing and having fun. Peach kept introducing cute and nice—more cute than nice—boys to Melodie, but she kept turning them down.

"Honestly, Melodie! You need to pick someone!" Peach exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." Melodie responded, before walking away to the snack table. She grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. She grinned as she gulped it down her throat. _Mom always bakes good food. _She thought.

"Enjoying the party, Princess?" A non-familiar voice asked. Melodie looked over and saw a boy, with dark blond hair, and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. But the moment she saw the boy's eyes, she thought of her father.

So she quickly looked away from him as she answered. "Y-Yeah…" She all of a sudden felt the urge to cry. But she couldn't, not at her birthday party! "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said before running up the stairs and out of the ball room.

"Melodie!" Peach called out, but Melodie was far from ear shot. Rose had just set down her violin and ran after Melodie. Lillian stayed behind and continued to play the piano.

"I hope Rosalyn can get Melodie out of her slump." Peach mentioned when Luigi made it over to her.

"Me too." Luigi said in return.

Melodie ran into her room and closed the door shut. She took off her tiara, and set it on her vanity. She looked into her vanity mirror, and saw her big mirror behind her. She liked having a mirror behind because it made her catch anything that looked wrong with her hair or with her outfit. But in this case, everything but her heart looked perfect.

"Melodie?" A voice said from the door-way. Melodie looked over and saw Rose in the door, looking at her concerned.

"Hey Rose." Melodie said, as she sat upon her bed and just stayed quiet. Rose walked in further after she closed the door behind her.

"Melodie, it's your birthday. Uncle Mario would want you to be happy!" Rose started the lecture.

"I know, but…me and my dad, we were close. Closer than any father and daughter could ever be."

"The same goes for me and my dad, Lilly included."

"But your situation is different, Rose! You still have your father, I don't!" Rose sighed sadly. She was never going to understand why Melodie missed her father so much. But that changed when Rose heard Melodie sing part of the song Mario sang, when she was 6 years old.

"_And when we are apart remember it is not the end, I know enough to know we'll meet again, you'll be waiting by the gate, standing just inside, till you know I've made it home alright." _Rose heard her cousin, and sighed sadly again. She then realized why she missed him so much.

Rose stood up from Melodie's bed and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the knob and looked back at Melodie. "I miss Uncle Mario too…but now I know you're missing him more." She said, before leaving Melodie's room.

Melodie sighed sadly as well, for she knew she was missing her party. But she just couldn't leave her room, on the birthday she dreaded. When she was younger, she couldn't wait until her 16th birthday, with her mom AND her dad there celebrating with her. But, now, she dreaded this day, because she didn't have her best friend and father there to celebrate with her. "Why didn't you just pull the shoe off, dad?! You were smarter than that!" Melodie said to the air.

The next day, was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Melodie stayed in her room, and just hung out with Rose and Lilly, considering Luigi and Daisy were staying at the Mushroom Kingdom for a little bit longer this day.

"So, tell us about that boy you met last night." Lilly asked.

"Who? Oh, blue eyes…yeah, nothing." Melodie replied.

"Mel, you need to find someone to make you happy again."

"Oh, so you know someone who is like my father?"

"Melodie, move on! It's been 11 whole years and you're still moping about it?"

"Lilly…"

"Yes, Lillian, I am." Melodie snapped at Lilly. Lillian felt hurt by Melodie's attitude. So, she stood up and walked out of Melodie's room.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to hurt Lilly."

"It's okay…she doesn't know." Rose just sat there on Melodie's bed, in silence for a little while, until.

"Rose, time to go!" Luigi called up to Rose.

"I got to go, Mel. I'll see you, hopefully soon." Rose said before hugging her cousin goodbye and then leaving.

Melodie sighed and then looked out the window by her bed. She was thinking of the day her father died. But to get that thought of her mind, she decided to stand up, and look in her vanity mirror. But that's when she saw the dungeon scene again behind her. She turned around slowly, and realized that she was inside the cell this time. She saw a man with a four O'clock shadow on his face, bags under his eyes, and tattered clothes. But she noticed the blue overalls, and the red shirt. But those were just the tip of the iceberg. What really made her realize why she was getting these visions; was the red hat on the floor next to the man, with a white circle in the center, and a red M in said circle. That's when she realized…her father was alive.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 2: the Beginning of the Journey**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

Melodie blinked and saw her big mirror again. After a while, she ran out of her room and grabbed Rose by the arm. "Uncle Weegie, I need to speak with Rose for a while! It's important!" Melodie called down to Luigi. She didn't even wait for a response, she just pulled Rose back into her room and closed the door.

"What's so important that you need to…?" Rose began when Melodie interrupted.

"My father's alive."

"What?" Rose found this hard to believe.

"I know it sounds crazy, but believe Rose! I just saw him in a cell…" Melodie then realized what cell he was in and where it had to be. "…at Bowser's castle. Oh, I knew that vision meant something!"

"What vision?" Rose asked, confused.

"Rose, I realized yesterday, that I'm a psychic, and I've been getting these visions of my dad ever since the incident 11 years ago! My very first vision, was one of Bowser in his little egg blimp, with my dad unconscious on the floor." Melodie began explaining. "My second one, was one of him waking up from being unconscious and wondering where he was and Bowser explaining what he had done. My third one didn't come until yesterday night, when I was in the music room. I saw the outside of a cell, with silver bars that glowed in the dark! A man said, 'Happy 16th Birthday, my little girl'. I should have known then that it was my father wishing me a happy birthday!" She was starting to lose Rose after a while.

"And my fourth one came just now…I was in the cell this time, looking at the man, and once I saw the red hat with the M on it by the man, I realized…my father's alive. He never drowned! He's being held prisoner at Bowser's Castle!"

"Melodie, I think you need to see a therapist." Rose said.

"What, you think I'm crazy? I'm telling you Rose, I know what I saw! And this is…" Melodie began but stopped when she realized something. "…and this is the first vision I actually understood." Rose rolled her eyes. She didn't believe one word of what Melodie was saying.

"Alright Melodie…well, I have to go. I'll see you soon." Rose said before leaving Melodie's room once again.

**(SONG: "The Wizard and I (My Father and I)"—Wicked) [A/N: All lyrics have been changed to fit the plot of the story ^_^.]**

_Did that really just happen, have I actually understood,_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide, is a talent,_

_That could help me find my father; I always knew; that he pulled—through._

_I'll go find my father, once I prove my worth,_

_And then I'll find my father, cuz what I had thought was, just a dream,_

_And he'll hold me in his arms, like he did, when I was tiny,_

_I just hope that I'm not too late, but if I am, oh, no, I cannot bare,_

_To think that I am a moment too late, no look on the bright side I say,_

_All that is on my mind: my father and I_

_Once I find my father, our whole lives will change,_

_We all thought that he died, but no he's still alive,_

_He's up in Bowser's castle, so I need to find away,_

_To save him and to bring him home, because he is needed here,_

_And this gift or this curse, I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why,_

_When we are hand-in-hand: my father and I_

_And one day he'll say to me "Melodie,_

_A girl who is so superior, I remember when you were,_

_Able to fit in my arms, I would hold there till you fell asleep,_

_Now look at you you're as, brave as me, so would you want to go, on some, adventures with me?"_

_And though of course that's not important to me, "alright, why not" I'll reply,_

_Oh what a pair we'll be: my father and I…yes what a pair we'll be: my father and—_

Melodie ran out of her room and saw her mom walking by. "Mom!"

Peach looked over at Melodie. "Yes sweetie. What is it?"

_Unlimited, my future is, unlimited, and I just had a vision almost like a prophesy, I know,_

_It sounds truly crazy; and true, the vision's hazy, but I swear someday you'll see, King Mario is back in town, and all of you, can thank MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_And I'll stand there with my father, feeling things I've never felt,_

_And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could melt,_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life, as I'll want nothing else till I die,_

_Held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream,_

_For half of Toad Town's favorite, TEAM: my father…AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

**(End of song)**

Peach just blinked at her daughter's sudden burst of happiness. "Man, I haven't seen you this happy since before the incident 11 years ago."

"Mom, I know this sounds crazy, but dad's alive. I can just feel it." Melodie explained.

"How do I know that your depression isn't doing this?"

"Mom, please don't be like Rose right now! I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me."

"Melodie…" Peach began as she placed her hands on Melodie's shoulders. "…we all saw him go down with the boat. He's not coming back."

"Fine…don't believe me. But when I come back with dad, you're going to wish you had believed me." Melodie said, before pushing her mom's hands off her shoulders and storming back to her room to change into her traveling dress.

"What did she mean by 'come back'? Where's she going?" Peach wondered to herself. So, she went to Melodie's room and opened the door, to see her already in her traveling dress. It was a hot pink dress that was low-cut, low-cut showing some cleavage, and it was a short dress with a white underskirt underneath. Around her stomach was a white banded belt, with a silver heart buckle in the center. On her feet, with her favorite high-heels leather boots, that stopped right above the knees and in the middle of her thighs. _She's a fast little changer, I'll give her that much. _Peach thought to herself. "And just where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I'm going to save dad from Bowser's Castle." Melodie replied, refreshing her mascara and eye-liner, both water proof and tear proof. Rose and Lilly gave her water and TEAR proof make-up for her 16th birthday last night, since she always cried about her father's death.

"Oh, no! I'm not letting you go to Bowser's Castle!" Peach demanded.

"Sorry, mom. You're not stopping me." Melodie shot back as she grabbed her white back-pack purse with a little hot pink very pretty cursive M in the center of it.

"Why are you being like this all of a sudden?! You used to accept the fact that your father was dead…!" Peach mentioned.

"That was before I had that vision of dad in a cell at Bowser's Castle! I've been getting them ever since the incident and this was the one that explained them all!" Melodie said.

"What makes you so sure that your father's alive still?" Peach asked, leaning her hand against Melodie's make-up table

Melodie didn't respond though, for she was looking in the mirror, and the look on her face meant she was having another vision. This time, the scene played out in her vanity mirror, showing her father, looking down, while sitting on the cold concrete floor, and then looking up straight at her. _"Hurry up, Melodie. I know you can defeat Bowser…I have total faith in you."_ She heard her father say, with an echo to his voice, considering it was a vision.

After that, Melodie saw herself in the mirror again. She grabbed her white headband with a single diamond in the center and placed it on her head, and then, grabbed the necklace her father gave her for her 5th birthday and put it on her neck. The necklace was a chain with a little charm that had Mario's M and Melodie's M. Mario had it made special for Melodie. He knew she'd wear it for good luck.

"Melodie Ann Mario, you will answer me! What makes you so sure he's alive!?" Peach interrupted her thoughts.

"Because he just told me to hurry up and save him." Melodie answered and then walked passed her mom, throwing her bag on her shoulders.

Peach watched her daughter head for the kitchen to get some food and water for her trip. She sighed and took the short cut to the kitchen.

Melodie put her bag on the counter and unzipped it, and was about to put the food in her bag herself when her mom gave her a 2 lunch bags of food in them.

"Wow, you're fast." Melodie said as she took the food bags and put them in her purse-like back-pack.

"Well, I took the short cut. Plus, I needed to say, that…I always had a feeling that he was alive, but I kept pushing it to the waste-side." Peach said.

Melodie looked at her mom as she zipped up her bag.

"Your father was the best king Mushroom Kingdom ever knew…"

"He was also an excellent father to me." Melodie added.

Peach smiled as she walked around the counter and gave her daughter a hug. Melodie hugged her mom right back. "You know, every-time I look at you…" Peach began as she pulled away from the hug. "I see your father. Right now, I see you becoming as brave as your father, wanting wonder to Bowser's castle, not knowing if you're too late. So, I just want to say…good luck."

Melodie wrapped her arms around her mom's stomach and Peach hugged her back. When they pulled away, Melodie grabbed her back-pack purse, and throwing it on her back as she ran towards the exit.

"Make sure you bring your father home!" Peach called towards Melodie.

"I will, mommy!" Melodie called back, using her little kid voice.

Peach just kept smiling. _I just hope you're still alive, Mario. _She thought to herself.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 3: The life of Blue Eyes

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 3: the life of Blue Eyes**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

Melodie was on her way, to stop Bowser and save her father. She just couldn't wait to see her father again, after 11 whole years of feeling sad, missing him, she was finally going to see him again.

Well, she didn't know that along the journey, she was going to get visited by an ego that a certain someone didn't think was around anymore.

As Melodie was walking down the path, she saw a man, and by the color of the hat, thought it was her uncle Luigi. So, she called over to him. "Hey Uncle Weegie, what are you doing over here!? I thought you went back to Sarasaland!" But to her surprise, when the man turned around, she noticed that the hat on his head had a black circle with a backwards L in the center. And that was the iceberg's tip, because seeing his completely white eyes behind a black mask, made her realize who he really was. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were…"

"…Luigi Mario? Yeah, I know." The man replied. Melodie took a better look at the man. She still couldn't figure out who he was. "I get that a lot anyway! Considering I am basically him." The man added.

"Wait…what?" Melodie asked, a bit confused to what he meant by that.

"You're his niece! Surely he has told you about me!" The man said. Melodie just shook her head 'no', making the man sigh. "Very well! I'll just show you who I am! Perhaps it'll jog your memory! Have at you!" The man charged towards Melodie at full speed. Unfortunately, he didn't need to start the fight. The minute Melodie heard him say 'have at you' the way he did, made her remember that Uncle Weegie did tell her about…Mr. L.

Melodie jumped out of the way into the air, as high as Luigi could jump. She did a flip in the air and landed behind Mr. L. Mr. L looked behind him and saw Melodie already there, making him turn around and just stare at her. Melodie turned around as well to look at Mr. L, and she looked pretty ticked at him as well.

"You really are shy boy's niece! You jump just as high!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I also have a short temper like my father…Mario Mario." Melodie mentioned, before automatically charging up a fire-ball and shooting it at Mr. L, making him fall down to the ground, with a burned hat and mustache. The only thing was…Melodie didn't know how she could create fire without a match or a lighter. But it didn't seem to bother her at the moment.

"You're Mario's daughter!? I better get out of here!" Mr. L said sarcastically before charging up his electricity and shooting it at Melodie. Luckily for Melodie, she dodged it, just like how her dad would. Mr. L suddenly felt a little scared, and decided, to run away like a scared little boy…like how Luigi would. Melodie giggled a little and continued her journey to Bowser's Castle.

That night, Melodie had settled down for the night. She built a fire to keep warm, and had some dinner before she fell asleep. But, just before she could eat the last bite of her food, a baby panda was watching her eat, and had his head tilted, like he wanted some. Melodie loved animals, especially baby animals. She giggled at the way the panda was begging, and threw half of the last bite of cheese burger to the baby animal. The panda got so excited that it grabbed the food and ate it, then, it walked up to Melodie and got comfy by her leg, and fell asleep.

Melodie giggled again. After a while, she stared at the sky, looking at the constellations, but one caught her attention. One was in the shape of Mario's M. _I didn't know about that constellation. _She thought to herself. "Maybe it's a new one." She kept thinking about the M constellation, when she was brought out of her thoughts by something, or someone, covering her mouth from behind. She mumbled and tried to break free from her kidnappers grasp. To the man's surprise, she was stronger than he thought. The baby panda heard the whole thing and ran to go get help.

After a while of struggling, Melodie fell unconscious. The kidnapper took the cloth away from her mouth and put it in his pocket and was about to start carrying Melodie away from the area, when an arrow flew in, but landed on the dirt next to the kidnapper.

The kidnapper looked over and saw a boy, aiming another arrow at him, with the baby panda by his feet. "Let that girl go!" The boy said. The kidnapper knew the voice of this boy and got scared with shock, making him drop Melodie and run away.

The boy ran over to the unconscious Melodie with the baby panda following behind him. Once the boy made it over to Melodie, he knelt down by her side, and shook her as he said. "Ma'am, wake up…"

Finally, after a while of waiting for her to wake up, she finally did. Melodie looked over at the boy who saved her, and recognized him the minute she saw his sapphire blue eyes. Melodie sat up and just stared at him. "You were at my birthday party the other night, weren't you?" She asked.

"That all depends…who are you?" The boy asked.

"Princess Melodie Mario."

The boy was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting to hear her say that name. Everyone knew of the Mushroom Kingdom king's death 11 years ago, even in other parts of the land knew about it. But he never thought that he'd actually meet his daughter. "Why…uh…yes I was, Princess." The boy finally said after a moment of silence.

"Please, call me Melodie. Being called princess just sounds too formal for my taste." Melodie replied.

The boy smiled and that made Melodie smile as well. "Alright then, Melodie. You can call me Caiden." The boy replied as well.

"Caiden…I like it." Melodie said. But then after a while, she started missing her father again, with the way Caiden's eyes looked, so sapphire blue it made her want to start up on walking again. She quickly looked away from him and looked back at the constellations, but mostly at the M constellation **(I actually created an M constellation in Animal Crossing: City Folk for the Wii. So that's where this constellation comes from)**.

Caiden followed her gaze and noticed the M in the sky, made out of stars. "What's that?" He asked.

"That's the Mario Constellation…I never learned about it before, until tonight." Melodie replied, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caiden asked, as the baby panda placed a paw on her leg. Melodie giggled as she looked at the panda, and grinned. "My father was supposedly drowned 11 years ago on a ship wreck. His shoe-lass got caught on a loose floor board, and that was that." Melodie replied, wiping away another stray tear.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caiden said, showing sympathy.

"But I'm heading to Bowser's Castle; because my father never did drown…he survived. In a way, I have to thank Bowser, because he saved my father's life." Melodie added. The baby panda looked a bit concerned after hearing her say that.

"Are you sure about, Melodie?" Caiden asked, concerned.

"Caiden, trust me…I know because of a vision and a strong feeling in my gut. He's in a cell in Bowser's Castle and I need to save him…soon." Melodie replied.

The baby panda sighed, as he looked at Caiden. "Caiden, I think we should help her on her journey." The baby panda said. Melodie didn't even flinch at the panda's voice when it spoke. "Whoa, you're the first person to not freak out that I can speak." The panda added.

"Please, I come from a place where mushrooms can talk! Nothing can surprise me." Melodie mentioned.

"Oh, so, the fact that I'm the son of Princess Rosalina won't bother you?" Caiden asked, sounding like Melodie **(remember the scene when Melodie snapped at Lillian? Yeah, that's how Caiden said this)**.

"Who's Princess Rosalina?" Melodie asked.

"You're the daughter of thee Mario Mario…surely you know who she is!" Caiden said, shocked.

"No, afraid not…my father never told me any stories, only sang." Melodie said, thinking of the last song he sang to her. _"You'll be waiting by the gate, standin' just inside, till you know I made it home alright…"_

Caiden looked at Melodie from the sound of her singing voice. "You're really good." He said.

"Thanks." Melodie replied, smiling while a light shade of blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, Jingjing, we're helping Melodie find her father." Caiden said to the baby panda.

"The panda's named Jingjing?" Melodie asked.

"Yes, Princess Melodie." Jingjing replied.

Melodie shook her head and looked back at the sky.

"I'll be right back. I have to get some more arrows just in case." Caiden stood up from the ground and ran off to get some more arrows. Jingjing was about to follow behind, when she heard Melodie humming a tune like she was in love.

"Hm…?" Jingjing looked at Melodie, and saw her smiling like a love-struck girl.

**(SONG: "Falling for you"—Grace Phipps—Teen Beach Movie)**

Melodie sighed like she was in love.

_My day started ordinary, boys walkin' by,_

_It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy,_

_I'm not the kind, to fall for a guy, who flashes his smile,_

_When usually swooned, but I'm over the moon…_

_And now I'm, fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya,_

_I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from,_

_Fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya,_

_Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm fallin' for ya._

_Feels like you've tumbled from another world,_

_Into your arms and it's so secure,_

_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure,_

_Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl._

Melodie had never felt this for any boy before, this was the first. _What's this feeling? I never felt it before. _She thought to herself. She looked in the direction that Caiden went, and saw him coming back, making her stand up fully.

_And now I'm, fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya,_

_I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from,_

_Fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya,_

_Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm fallin' for you._

**(End of song)**

Melodie watched as his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. _Oh, my, could Caiden really be the one? _She thought again.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 4: True Power of a Duet

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 4: True Power of a Duet**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

**Real quick note: How many of you can picture this as a movie? If any of you can, let me know and I'll work on a script version of the story. Thanks for your support, God bless, and have a wonderful day. ^_^**

The King of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, was still in his cell. He was let out to get cleaned up a little bit but then was put back into the cell. _Why did Bowser allow me to get clean? What's he up to? _He thought. The only thing that crossed his mind was that Melodie had realized he was alive and was on her way to save him. "If that's case, then now I know why." He said to himself. He figured two things: 1) Bowser, king of the koopas, wanted him to look decent for when he saw his daughter again or 2) wanted him decent for when he saw his daughter get killed. It was either/or. He didn't know which one was going to come true.

**(SONG: "Red Robin" *Reprise*—Clark Richard)**

_She went from the backseat, to hands at ten and two,_

_College came to quickly, her leaving feels too soon,_

_Now I swore I'd be strong, but these are happy tears,_

_Cuz I get even prouder, with every passing year._

_Now her weekends will be filled with hanging with her friends,_

_But someone needs to call before night's end,_

_She knows I'll toss and turn, there's no chance I'll sleep tonight,_

_Till I know she's made it home alright, yeah,_

_Till I know she's made it home alright._

**(End of song)**

Mario sighed as he sat back down on the concrete floor, and waited. That's all he could do at the time. Melodie was on her way, and soon, they'd be a happy family once again…hopefully.

The next day, Melodie was off again, along with Caiden and Jingjing. Melodie was focused on saving her father, but she kept peaking at Caiden from the corner of her eye. _This is getting annoying. Why do I feel like this? _She thought again.

_What's this feeling? I've never felt it before. _Caiden thought.

Jingjing noticed that the both of them were feeling something for each other. "They need to admit to the fact that they fell hard for each other." She said under her breathe.

"So, Caiden…what are your favorite hobbies?" Melodie asked.

"Oh, uh…archery, playing guitar, and…that's about it." Caiden replied.

"Oh…" Melodie looked away and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

"Okay, that's it! Caiden, don't you have a girlfriend!?" Jingjing yelled.

"Huh? Oh, Seraphim…we broke up, Jingjing." Caiden replied.

"Why?" Melodie asked.

Caiden looked in her direction and fell once again for her eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and that made him smile. "She wasn't the one." He replied.

**(SONG: "Meant to be"—Teen Beach Movie)**

CAIDEN: _I believe we all have a soul-mate, the chance for a perfect duet, I believe in hopeless devotion, I just haven't found her yet, but in my mind I see, the chick who is meant for me…_

Melodie smiled a little bit. Actually, it was mostly a grin.

CAIDEN: _She'll be someone who is lovely, someone wonderful and true…_

MELODIE: _The kind of boy, who makes you smile even when you're feelin' blue…_

BOTH: _And I know; I know she's/he's out there, most definitely…_

CAIDEN: _Oh-yeah…_

MELODIE: _Not a foney or a fake…_

BOTH: _sweeter than a chocolate shake my meant to be. When it's meant to be, you go a kind-a crazy, meant to be you forget your own name, when it's meant to be, it's destiny callin', and nothin' ever will be the same…oh-yeah._

JINGJING: _You need a girl who's in to music, to ride up high on Cupid's wings…_

CAIDEN: _find that boy, with perfect hair, hello Hollywood ending with strings…_

BOTH: (Caiden & Jingjing) _and I know; I know she's/he's out there, can't you see…_

CAIDEN: _Oh-yeah…_

JINGJING: _Maybe you've already met; the one you'll never forget, your meant to be. _

BOTH: _When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten, meant to be all the clouds will part, when it's meant to be, that's destiny callin', and if you listen you'll find your heart…_

ALL 3: _2 eyes meet, and the meet is sweet, but it needs just something more, what to do, when the way you feel, is something you've never felt before._

MELODIE: Oh… (Runs towards a flower garden)

CAIDEN: gee… (Runs after her)

JINGJING: Um…plan B…? (Runs after them)

Melodie started having a fun time in the flowers. She hadn't had this much fun since she was 5 years old. She was hanging out with her father and she was swimming in the pond by the castle, and her father was watching her. She splashed him and he gave her shocked expression, scaring her a little bit. And she didn't mind having this memory. It was a nice one and it made her smile.

BOTH: (Caiden & Melodie)_ When it's meant to be, you go a kind-a crazy, meant to be you forget your own name, when it's meant to be, it's destiny callin', and nothin' ever will be the same…!_

Melodie started to forget why she left the castle, but after a while, she remembered, when she saw a red rose in the flower garden. Caiden noticed this and bumped her arm, and nodding towards the road. Melodie smiled and walked along side him, with Jingjing trailing behind.

**(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"WHOA! I didn't realize that Bowser's Castle was this close!" Melodie yelled, when they made it to the Dark Lands. They were in front of a big dark castle, with Koopa Troopas, and Goombas blocking the entrance.

"Well, it is, Melodie." Caiden said, as he looked at Melodie. "You ready to save your dad?"

Melodie looked up at him, and smiled. She nodded her head and looked straight ahead, ready to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Mario was pushed into Bowser's throne room, and found himself still imprisoned behind bars. He knew something was up when he didn't get a response from the Koopas who pushed him into the cage when he asked what was going on. But he was shortly answered when he heard Bowser's booming voice respond instead.

"Idiot, that stupid daughter of yours is almost here!" He said.

Mario's eyes widened. He wasn't even looking at Bowser when he asked, and yet Bowser heard him. _Melodie really did figure it out and is almost here? _He thought. _There is more me in her than I thought._

"Dad!?" Melodie's voice echoed through the castle. Mario was brought out of his thoughts and he turned to face the throne room door, to see Melodie running down the hall, looking everywhere for him. _Melodie…you really have grown up so much, and so fast. _He thought, as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

Melodie looked straight ahead and saw her dad in a cage in the throne room. She smiled excitedly. _My visions were true…and I'm not a moment too late. He's still here! _She thought as she ran towards the throne room with Caiden and Jingjing trailing behind. "Dad!" Melodie yelled, but stopped with fear when she saw Bowser.

Bowser laughed his evil chuckle, as the doors to the room they were in closed.

"Whoa! That is one ugly dragon!" Caiden yelled.

"I'm not a dragon! I'm a Koopa! Get it right, Caiden!" Bowser yelled.

Caiden's eyes flashed red as he growled, kind of like Bowser, and used an arrow. Unfortunately, Bowser caught the arrow with his hand and snapped it in two. This made Melodie scared. "How do you know my name, you over grown dragon?!" He yelled at Bowser.

"Well you are the son of Rosalina…may she rest in peace." Bowser replied, chuckling evilly.

Melodie looked over at her father with fear in her eyes. The way she looked at him though, was like she did when she was 6.

"I know you can do it, Melodie!" Mario yelled to encourage her. This made Melodie smile and look back at Bowser, with her ticked off mad expression, which looked like Mario's whenever he was saving Peach.

"Bowser, you're going down!" Melodie yelled.

Bowser laughed evilly, with amusement. "You really believe, you can stop me, you little weakling!?" He yelled.

"Well, I am Mario's daughter." Melodie countered, with a smug grin on her face.

Bowser growled as he hit her to get that grin off her face, making her fly in the air and hit the wall, hard.

"MELODIE!" Mario screamed, scared and as he grabbed onto the bars of the cage he was locked in, looking at his daughter.

Melodie slid to her the floor, landing on her butt, and feeling pain.

"Melodie!" Jingjing yelled, running over to her. Caiden saw this and as much as he wanted to kill Bowser for what he did to his mother, he needed to see if Melodie was alright. So, he ran over to Melodie and knelt down by her side.

"Melodie, are you okay?" He asked her. Melodie looked at Caiden, and saw that his eyes sparkled even without the sunlight or the moonlight. She saw from the window, that the stars were sparkling as well. _It's him…he's the one. _She thought.

**(SONG: "Meant to be" *Reprise 2*—Teen Beach Movie)**

MELODIE: _When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten…_

BOTH: _Meant to be all the clouds to part. When it's meant to be…_

CAIDEN: _It's_ _destiny callin'…_

BOTH: _And_ _if you listen you'll find your heart._

**(End of song)**

Just then, Melodie's necklace started glowing, and Melodie felt a surge of power run through her body. _What's going on? _She thought to herself. Caiden helped her stand up, and Melodie looked at him. Jingjing knew they were perfect for each other, but, knew it wasn't the time to get that kiss of the one. She was about to say something, when Melodie kissed Caiden's cheek and ran to fight Bowser herself.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 5: the Battle Begins**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

Caiden placed a hand on his cheek as he turned around and watched at how Melodie was fighting. Her hand, engulfed in flames. Her eyes, looking ticked. She was going to do whatever it took to get rid of Bowser once and for all and get her father back.

"Caiden, don't just stand here! Help her out!" Jingjing yelled, bringing Caiden back to Earth. He looked at Jingjing, who had angry looking eyes.

"What am I to do!? She clearly has it under control!" Unfortunately, after he said that, Melodie was hit hard and scratched by one of Bowser's claws pretty badly, making her fall down, and struggle to get back up.

"MELODIE!" Mario screamed again. He knew she was tough, but he always knew that Melodie's heart was full of rage towards Bowser too. She wasn't going to let him get away with ruining her childhood, and making her live it without Mario. He was just worried she wasn't going to return home.

Caiden's hands formed fists, and he grew mad. He snatched up his bow and grabbed another arrow from behind him. Bowser was getting closer to Melodie.

"Well, looks like the end for you, Princess Melodie." Bowser said, about to strike a finishing blow on Melodie, when he heard a clank hit his shell, making him turn around and see Caiden aiming another arrow at him.

"Get away from her, you big bully!" He yelled.

Bowser grinned with amusement. He thought just having Melodie to kill was going to be a pleasure, but having the son of Rosalina there too, was even more pleasurable. Bowser turned around completely, and darted towards him.

"Caiden, NO!" Melodie yelled.

Caiden released the arrow, but Bowser dodged it and pinned Caiden to the wall by the throat, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Caiden!" Melodie yelled, scared as she found her strength to stand up.

"You hear that? Your little girlfriend is worried about you." Bowser said, tightening his grip on Caiden's throat.

Caiden's face was turning blue, and Jingjing couldn't do anything to help him. She tried biting Bowser, but he just hit her across the room, making her pass out. Melodie's eyes began to water. She finally chose someone and Bowser had to take him away. Well, she wasn't going to let him.

All of a sudden, Melodie's body was engulfed with electricity, as well as her hands glowing with flames. Her necklace glowed brighter making it look like Melodie was glowing with it. "Hey ugly!" She yelled.

Bowser looked and saw the girl he hurt, engulfed in the two traits of the Mario Brothers. He gasped letting Caiden fall to the ground. Caiden was coughing and gasping for air, as he looked up at Melodie, and saw the green electricity and the red flames around her. _She's definitely a Mario girl. _He thought.

Mario's expression changed from worried, to shock and awestruck as he watched his daughter use the power he knew she had. _I knew she had Luigi's power, but, I didn't know she had mine and her own! It's more powerful than I thought. _He thought to himself.

Melodie pushed her hands forward and let the electricity and flames flow out and off of her and towards Bowser.

Bowser had nowhere to run, plus it was too late. The moment he was about to dodge the attack, the attack hit him, head on, making him scream in pain.

Jingjing woke up and slowly got up on all four legs again. Caiden did the same with getting up off the floor and running towards Mario in the cage. He figured that Melodie had it under control for sure this time. So, he just went to unlock Mario out of the cage.

Melodie pushed harder to get Bowser paralyzed. Bowser kept screaming in pain and for mercy, but Melodie didn't give it. She wanted him out of the picture for good. She wanted peace in the Mushroom Kingdom, her home. She didn't want anyone to have to go through what she had to go through, living a childhood without their father. She didn't wish that on anyone else.

Once Bowser stopped screaming in pain and stopped moving all together, Melodie's power ran out, letting Bowser fall to the ground, out cold, just as Mario was free from the cage. Caiden looked over at Melodie and saw that as she was putting her arms down, she started to fall to the floor. "Melodie!" He yelled as he ran over to her with Mario following behind. Caiden caught her before she hit the ground when he got to her. "Melodie!" He yelled again, hoping for a response, but didn't get any.

"Melodie, walk up!" Mario yelled as he knelt down next to her on the other side. Jingjing ran over to them and mentioned that Bowser was just out cold and that they needed to leave before he woke up.

"Melodie, please…wake up!" Caiden yelled again, ignoring Jingjing. Finally, she did. Melodie looked at Caiden and grinned.

"Caiden…" She said, softly.

"Thank God, are you okay?" Caiden asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said as she sat up. As she did, she felt the presence of someone else by her side. She slowly looked the other way and saw her father kneeling next to her. Her grin turned to excitement. "Dad!" She yelled as she jumped onto him in a hug. Mario hugged her right back, tightly.

"Oh, Melodie…I knew you could do it." He said in a whisper. "I'm so proud of you."

Melodie let a tear escape from the corner of her eye as she continued to hug her father. "I knew I wasn't going to be a moment too late. I just knew!" She said, sounding like she was crying.

**(SONG: "The Wizard & I (My Father & I - Reprise)"—Wicked) [AN: this is not the official reprise from the musical Wicked. This is completely made up.]**

MELODIE: (Pulls away from the hug with her father) _Oh here I am father, I actually understood, that those visions I had every now and then, was a talent, that helped me find out where you were, I always knew, that you pulled—through._

MARIO: _Now here I'll say to you: Melodie, a girl who is so superior, I remember when you were, able to fit in my arms, I would hold you there till you fell asleep, now look at you you're as, brave as me, so would you want to go on, on some, adventures with me?_

MELODIE: _And though of course that's not important to me, "alright, why not" I reply, oh what a pair we'll be: yeah just you and I…_

BOTH: _Yes what a pair we'll be: …_

MELODIE: _My father and…_ (Has a vision of everyone celebrating Mario's return; smiles as her father is in front of her again.) _Unlimited, our future is, unlimited, and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know, it must sound really crazy, and true, I think its hazy, but I swear someday they'll be, a celebration through out town, that's all to do, with YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! And I'll stand there, with my father, feeling things I've never felt, and, oh, I think I'll show it, I'll be so happy I could, melt…_

BOTH: _and so it will be for the rest of our lives, as we'll want nothin' else till we die…_

MELODIE: _Held in such high esteem,_

MARIO: _when people see you they will scream…_

MELODIE: us…

BOTH: _for half of Toad Town's favorite, TEAM:_ _My father/daughter…_

MELODIE: _…AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ (Hugs her dad again the moment the music ends)

**(End of song)**

Jingjing couldn't help but tear up at the lovely father-daughter moment. But it was soon interrupted by the sound of a booming voice, groaning. "Guys, Bowser's waking up." She said.

Melodie pulled away from her father and looked towards Bowser as Caiden did too, just as Bowser was starting to stand up again.

"You think a little electrical fire could stop me!?" He boomed, angry.

Melodie, Caiden, and Mario all stood up and watched as Bowser was getting ready to burn them all to a crisp. At this moment, Caiden just wished his mother was still alive. She had been missing for a while now, that's why he took up archery, and was away from his home in outer space, so he could find her. Finding out that Bowser had killed her, killed his heart. He was close to his mom, like Melodie was close to Mario.

Jingjing could see the pain in Caiden's heart, and in his eyes. She sighed, before walking forward, and letting a star that looked like the one on Rosalina's wand appear on her forehead. Bowser had stopped in his tracks when he saw the baby panda walk forward.

"Well what do you want, panda?" He asked.

"Bowser…" Jingjing said, in a soft, delegate, and motherly voice. Melodie was shocked at how Jingjing's voice changed on them. Caiden however, knew this voice, so did Mario.

Just before Bowser could say anything, the star on Jingjing's forehead glowed as bright as a real star, and when the light faded away, standing in Jingjing's place, was Princess Rosalina, with her blond hair, blue dress, and star wand **(sorry to gothgirl01…I was hoping to keep Jingjing the baby panda, but the idea I thought was perfect for this scene. Forgives?)**.

Caiden's eyes grew wide. "Mom…?" He said, in shock. Rosalina turned her head and looked at Caiden. She winked at him and looked back at Bowser.

"What?! But I thought…!" Bowser began.

"Well you thought wrong, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas. I'm alive, healthy, and a proud mother." Rosalina responded as she turned completely towards the group. Melodie was holding onto her father's arm. She was scared like Luigi at times, but had the courageous spark in her eyes like her dad. Rosalina smiled sweetly at Melodie. "I'm proud of you too, Melodie Mario." She added.

Melodie's eyes widened at this and after a while she smiled. "Thanks, Jing…I mean, Rosalina." Melodie wasn't used to Rosalina and Jingjing to be the same person, but she would be soon.

Rosalina turned back towards Bowser and waved her wand around in the air. All of a sudden, Caiden felt different. He felt a strange feeling in him, and didn't know what it was. But then, he fell to the ground, feeling weak.

"Caiden!" Melodie yelled kneeling by his side.

Rosalina stopped what she was doing and turned around, worried. Seeing her son, feeling weak and powerless, broke her heart. "Oh, no…I can't use the power…" She said out loud.

Bowser laughed evilly. "Looks like he has some of me in him too!" He boomed, amused. Rosalina got pretty fed up with Bowser. She didn't know why she ever got with him in the first, because he just ran away when he found out that Rosalina was pregnant with Caiden. But she still had him, and has been happy. But knowing that Caiden had a part of Bowser somewhere inside of him, she knew that if she used the magic of the galaxy on Bowser, it would affect her own son. She couldn't let that happen, not to Caiden.

"What are you-a talking about, Bowser!?" Mario yelled, furious at the Koopa King.

"What, you didn't know? Caiden's my son!" Bowser said.

Melodie's eyes widened when hearing this. "What?" She asked, as she looked back at Caiden. "Caiden, is that true?"

"I'm more shock than you right now, Mel." Caiden replied. "I didn't even know!"

"He didn't…I never told him." Rosalina said, turning towards Bowser once more.

Melodie thought for a moment, and realized, she had her 'Final Smash' attack, and knew it would have to work. She stood up from the ground and walked around Caiden, her heels giving away to Rosalina that she walking up beside her.

Rosalina looked at Melodie, with a curious expression on her face.

"Go protect Caiden…I've got this." Melodie said.

Rosalina was confused but didn't show it. She just obeyed Melodie and ran over to Caiden's side.

"Melodie, what are you doing?!" Mario yelled, becoming worried again.

"What I should have done a long time ago…" Melodie replied. She closed her eyes, and her M on her necklace, started glowing, releasing a beautiful melody.

**(SONG: "1000 Words"—Final Fantasy X-2)**

Melodie's eyes opened a little bit. _Forgive me, dad…tell mom I love her. _She thought.

_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me,_

_Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily._

Mario knew the moment his daughter sang what she was doing. _No…she'll die! _He thought.

_I acted so distant then, didn't say, goodbye before you left,_

_But I was listening; you'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily._

Caiden listened, and noticed that her voice sounded different. _Melodie…?_

"_Save your tears, cuz I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,_

_But still I swore, to hide the pain when I turned back the pages,_

_Shouting might have been the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart,_

_But now I'm not afraid to say, what's in my heart!_

The melody grew more powerful and Melodie's necklace glowed even brighter. That's when Melodie's eyes opened completely as she sang. Melodie's dress had changed to her princess gown and her headband was now her tiara. Her ear-rings were not her black treble clefs anymore; they were dangly heart ear-rings now. Her white fingerless gloves on her hands changed to have fingers except on the pinky finger, and they grew to be ball room gloves and stopped in the middle of her upper arm. She now looked like a real princess.

_Cuz a thousand words, call out through the ages,_

_They'll fly to you, even though I can't see,_

_I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings!_

_Oh a thousand words, one thousand embraces,_

_They'll cradle you, makin' all of your weary days seem far away,_

_They'll hold you forever!_

Bowser had his hands on his ears, and he was growing weaker by the minute. "What's going on?!" He screamed with his booming voice shaking from the weakness he was feeling. Mario was growing worried. He knew that she continued Bowser would die and that would be the end. But he also knew that if she continued…she wouldn't be returning home.

Melodie's princess outfit was slowly changing back to what she traveled in, as she kept singing.

_Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken,_

_They'll fly to you; they'll carry you home,_

_And back into my arms, suspended on silver wings!_

_And a thousand words, called out through the ages,_

_Will cradle you, making all of your lonely years into only days,_

_They'll hold you forever!_

Melodie's princess outfit was now completely back to the outfit she was wearing earlier. Her tiara was back to being her headband, her dress back to being that mini dress with the belt, and her gloves back to being all fingerless and stopping at the wrists, and she sang the ending, as she closed her eyes.

_A thousand words…_

**(End of song)**

Bowser had fallen down before Melodie even finished and was presumed dead.

Melodie on the other hand, was still standing, eyes closed. Caiden had stood up at this point and so did Rosalina.

Mario waited. He saw her necklace was still glowing a little bit, and that's what worried him even more. "Melodie…?" He asked, hoping for an answer.

Finally, Melodie's necklace stopped glowing completely, and after it did, Melodie began to fall to the ground.

"Melodie!" Mario yelled as he ran over to her and caught her before she hit the floor. He held his little girl in his arms as he knelt to the ground. "Melodie, can you hear me?!" He yelled, but didn't get a response. "Melodie, answer me!" He yelled again, shaking her this time to wake her up, but still nothing.

Caiden and Rosalina both ran over to Melodie and Mario. Caiden knelt down by Melodie's side opposite of Mario, and took her hand. But the minute he took it, was the minute he let go. Her skin was deathly cold.

Mario kept holding his little girl in his arms, as he tightened his grip around her. He didn't care about the coldness of her body shooting through his own. All he wanted to do was to hold his little girl once more…before he said goodbye. "Melodie…my little girl…" Mario said, as he tried not to cry in front of Rosalina and Caiden. "…I love you, so much." He kissed his daughter's forehead, and when he pulled away, he lost it. He let out the tears. He little girl…was gone.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Chapter 6: the Miracle

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 6: the Miracle**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach was waiting for Melodie's return. "She should be back shortly!" She said, excited. Luigi and Daisy had come over to welcome Melodie home. They even brought Lillian and Rosalyn with them. Rose missed her cousin, and so did Lilly.

"I hope she comes back unharmed." Luigi said, with a smile.

"Me too." Daisy added.

Their spirits were live when they saw someone coming back towards them. Luigi's eyes grew wide though, when he saw a red clad plumber walking towards them. "M-Mario…?" He said, under his breathe.

Peach noticed that Rosalina was with him, and so was a boy, who looked a little like Rosalina. But what she really noticed…was that Melodie was nowhere to be seen.

Mario and the other two were walking up to the castle of Mushroom Kingdom. Mario looked up and saw Peach standing there, with a half smile on her face. "Peach…" He ran over to her and hugged her. Peach hugged him right back, tighter.

"Oh, Mario…I always thought you were alive somewhere. I just never believed it." Peach said softly into Mario's ear. But she could hear him softly crying a little bit. She pulled away and noticed the tears in his eyes. "Mario, what's wrong? Where's Melodie?" She asked, bringing forth the worry in her voice.

Mario looked into Peach's eyes, and knew he couldn't lie. "She not coming back…she's gone." He answered simply. Peach's calm eyes went frantic.

"What do you mean, not coming back?!" She asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was.

"She's dead." Mario replied, under his breathe.

Peach's heart fell. Her baby girl, her only child…was dead. "No…she can't be!" Peach was having a hard time trying to comprehend this.

Mario just pulled her back into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

Luigi, still in shock to see his big brother alive, was now in depression. He loved his little niece, and to hear that she died at such a young age, really broke his heart. Same went for Daisy, and the twins. Rose was the most distraught twin though. She and Melodie got even closer when she found out that she could sing! Now, their music would never have a voice again.

Caiden couldn't help but shed a tear as well. To be honest, he fell in love with Melodie. Sure he was only 17, but still he fell for her…hard. _I already miss you, Melodie. _He thought.

Just then, they heard someone walking up from behind them. Caiden and Rosalina looked and Mario and Peach pulled away from their hug. Everyone looked and saw someone walking up with a limp, and looking weak. Caiden squinted a little bit, but then…he was shocked. It was girl, with brown hair, and violet purple eyes. _No way…it can't be… _He thought.

Mario squinted too, and the minute he saw the necklace, he knew it was who he thought. "Melodie…?" He said.

Melodie looked at everyone, and smiled weakly. But then, she fell down, and passed out.

"Melodie!" Caiden yelled, running over to her, kneeling by her side. He flipped her into his arms and felt for a pulse…there was one. He smiled excitedly as Mario ran up after words with everyone else (except the Toads).

"Is she okay?" Mario asked, worried as he knelt by her side opposite of Caiden.

"She has a pulse." Caiden replied, smiling.

Everyone rejoiced. Their 16 year old princess was alive still.

Mario went to take Melodie into his arms, and Caiden handed her off to him. Mario held her tight as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Melodie…" He said under his breathe. He kissed her forehead again, and when he pulled away, he couldn't stop his tears.

Finally, Melodie woke up and saw her dad by her side. "Dad…?" She said, softly.

"Melodie…" Mario said hugging her tightly. Melodie hugged him back with the same tight embrace. "I was so afraid I lost you." He tightened his grip around her. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"I woke up, and saw no one around…not even Bowser's body." Melodie whispered into Mario's ear.

Mario's eyes widened. _Bowser's still alive!? How is that so!?_ He thought to himself.

Caiden stood up and looked at his own mother. "You ready, Caiden?" Rosalina asked. Caiden looked back at Melodie and saw her stand up with her dad. Melodie looked at Caiden and saw him grin at her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright." Caiden said. Melodie's eyes were starting to look a bit confused. But after a while she knew what he was going to say.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Caiden…" Melodie began. "…you don't have to leave."

"Actually, I do." Melodie looked at him with a tilt of her head. "My home is out there, and, like your father, I'm needed." Melodie could tell that Caiden was having a hard time saying goodbye to her. But, she didn't want to say goodbye.

"Caiden…you're also needed, here." She said, as she placed her hands on her heart.

Caiden looked at her, confused a little bit. "What are you saying?" He asked.

**(SONG: "Meant to be" (Reprise 1)—Teen Beach Movie)**

MELODIE: (Smiles at Caiden) _Oh, I know; I know he's out there, most definitely…_

CAIDEN: (Gets what she's saying and smiles too.) _Maybe you've already met; the one you'll never forget,_

BOTH: _your meant to be._

Melodie right away just hugged Caiden and he hugged her right back. "It's you…it's you I want" She whispered. Caiden smiled wider and tightened the hug.

Everyone, including Mario, ran back to the castle as Caiden and Melodie were still hugging.

BOTH: (Pulls a way from the hug and running back to the castle.) When it's meant to be, you go kind of crazy, meant to be you forget your own name. When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin', and nothin' ever will be the same!

Melodie and Caiden just smiled at each other, and Melodie just blushed a little as well. Caiden lifted her up in the air and spun around in a circle, as she giggled. After a while Caiden set her down and they continued to stare into each others eyes.

**(End of song)**

"Are you two going to kiss or what?!" Mario yelled. Melodie looked at her dad, shocked to hear him say that. "What?! I approve!" He added as he walked away.

Melodie smiled excitedly as she looked back at Caiden, who was also smiling excitedly. Melodie was too excited that she didn't feel shy to do that anymore. She just grabbed Caiden and kissed him, and he kissed her right back.

Once they pulled away, she looked over at her mom and dad, and saw her dad acting excited. _She must have told him. _She thought. She looked back at Caiden and they kissed once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**~1 month later~**

It was a lovely day in the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom. Peach's world was full of white clouds and sunshine now that she had the love of her life with her again. She was rubbing her belly as she stood out on the balcony of her room. She found out last month that, she was pregnant again. You could see a bit of a baby bump, and that's why Peach was rubbing it.

Mario walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, laying his head on her shoulder **(I made him an inch taller than Peach. Forgive me if you don't like that)**. "How's my beautiful, second time pregnant wife doing?" He asked, before kissing her cheek.

"I'm good. How was the fair?" She asked, with a bright smile on her face.

"It was good. Melodie and I signed up for the talent show that's being held there. So, we'll be heading back soon." Mario answered.

Peach turned around in Mario's arms and pecked Mario on the lips. "Is she getting ready?" She asked.

"She's been ready." Mario replied.

"Then let's go." And with that, they left their room and headed for the fair.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 7: Duet & Solo

**My Father and I**

**Chapter 7: Duet & Solo**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing**_

Everyone was gathered around the talent show tent at the fair. They all heard that King Mario and his daughter Princess Melodie were going to sing together for the first since his return. It's been a month since he returned from Bowser's castle, and everyone is looking at Melodie like a hero! She's the reason that he's back to rule another day, and she's the reason that Prince Caiden, son of Princess Rosalina, was allowed to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Speaking of Caiden, he was in the crowd too. He was the first one there, sitting in the first row. _I can't wait to hear King Mario's voice. Considering he sang to Melodie when she was a little girl. _He thought.

Melodie and Mario stepped up on stage and Peach was off to the side. She couldn't haven't been anymore proud of her little princess, her only child, at the moment…and she couldn't have been anymore happy to have her husband back.

"You ready, Melodie?" Mario asked his daughter.

Melodie looked at her father with a bright smile on her face. "Let's-a go." She said, using her Italian accent.

Mario chuckled a little as he got ready to play his guitar. The Toad from 11 years ago taught him how to play before Melodie was born.

The moment Melodie looked at the crowd of Toads and Toadettes; she started remembering 11 years ago, on the boat. She got nervous then!

Mario looked over at his daughter and saw that she was nervous again. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her, in a whisper.

Melodie looked at her dad the way she did 11 years ago. Mario smiled at her mouthed: "You can do it."

Melodie looked away from her dad and back at the crowd, as Mario began to play the guitar.

**(SONG: "You can come to me"—Austin & Ally)**

Melodie took a deep breathe, before she started to sing.

MELODIE: _When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that, can pull you in, someone will throw it._

MARIO: _And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it._

BOTH: _And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope, cuz someone's gonna be there when you don't…when you don't. If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder; if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly, I will be your sky, anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me._

Caiden was getting into the song, and was impressed with King Mario's voice as well. Everyone as a matter of fact was getting into the song.

MELODIE: _You struggle inside, losin' your mind, fightin' and tryin' to be yourself,_

BOTH: _And somebody lets you._

MARIO: (WITH MELODIE IN SOPRANO) _Out in the cold, but nowhere to go, feelin' like no one could understand, but somebody gets you._

BOTH: _So take a breath and let it go, try to have a little hope, cuz someone's gonna be there when you don't…when you don't._ _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder; if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly, I will be your sky, anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me._

Everyone was still getting into the song, as Luigi, Daisy, and the twins showed up next to Peach. Rose and Lilly couldn't believe how well their Uncle Mario sang, and how his voice blended perfectly with Melodie's.

MELODIE: _Like a chain that never breaks, like a truth that never bends, like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again. It's the feeling that you get, it's the moment that you know, _(Looks at Mario with a smile)_ that no matter what the future holds,_

BOTH: _You'll never be alone! If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder; if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly, I will be your sky, anything you need that's what I'll be…if you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder; if you wanna run, I'll be your road, if you need a friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me._

MARIO: _You can come to me…_

MELODIE: _…yeah._

**(End of song)**

Everyone went crazy wild/berserk. Melodie, however, could single out her family, and…Caiden. He was cheering the loudest.

Melodie couldn't stop smiling. "I'm proud of you, Melodie!" Mario said, as Melodie looked at her dad.

"Thanks, dad." She said as she hugged him.

"Alright, now our next is…oh, would you look at that? It's Princess Melodie Mario!"

Mario pulled away from their hug and just looked at her.

"I had a feeling I would be okay." She replied, making Mario chuckle. He kissed her forehead and walked off stage.

Melodie looked at the crowd again with a big bright smile, but smiled even wider at Caiden. "This song goes out to my boyfriend, Prince Caiden." She said.

**(SONG: "Oxygen"—Maia Mitchell—Teen Beach Movie)**

Caiden smiled as the song started and Melodie was getting to sing it. Mario bobbed his head to the music, and so did Luigi and Daisy.

_Baby, tell me is this good for you, cuz for me it's a dream come true,_

_I think about you boy day and night, if this is wrong I don't care if I'm right._

_Cuz I know, one things for certain, boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration,_

_And I feel; that when we're together, it could be forever and ever and ever!_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore,_

_Bring you comfort ever more,_

_I wanna be the only one you need,_

_You're the oxygen I breathe._

Everyone was getting into the song, even Melodie's family. Peach on other hand, couldn't dance. She just swayed, considering her condition. Mario swayed with her.

_Is this as good as you think it is, cuz right now I'm so into this,_

_And there's nothin' more that I would ever ask for, then to be with you—just to be with you._

_Cuz I know, one things for certain, boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration,_

_And I feel; that when we're together, it could be forever and ever and ever!_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore,_

_Bring you comfort ever more,_

_I wanna be the only one you need,_

_You're the oxygen I breathe._

Caiden stood up from his seat and just stood there for a moment, and when Melodie motioned for him to come on stage with her, he was happy to oblige.

_Whatever you give you will receive, so baby bring it all to me,_

_And I'll want you like the sun, I always knew, you were the, ONE._

Caiden took Melodie's hand and twirled in place and then brought her close to him, then back out as she started singing again.

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore,_

_Bring you comfort ever more,_

_I wanna be the only one you need,_

_You're the oxygen I breathe._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore,_

_Bring you comfort ever more,_

_I wanna be the only one you need,_

_You're the oxygen I breathe._

**(End of song)**

Everyone, especially her family, went berserk. Melodie was to the point of extreme excitement. She had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, the best family, and most of all…the best father in the whole wide world.

Caiden pulled Melodie back in close, her front touching his. He lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed right back as her arms went around his neck and his around her stomach/back.

After this day, Mario and Melodie were even closer than before. Mario and Melodie both entered the tennis tournament and to Mario's surprise, Melodie had an arm. Melodie and Caiden have been going strong ever since they first met, and are growing more and more strong everyday. Melodie even went on some adventures with her father as well. One was to rescue her mother, and the other was to rescue her uncle Luigi.

"How did Uncle Weegie get kidnapped again?" Melodie asked.

"Beats me! Let's just hurry and save him!" Mario replied.

So, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and Toad Town all lived happily ever after…that is…for now.

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 8: AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story 'My Father & I'. Now, if any of you can see it as a movie, let me know. I'll write the script version and post it up here to so you can read that version too. Kind of like how I do with my Austin & All season 3 fan-fic.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know to keep an eye out for the sequel. That's right! I had so much fun writing this story, that I have an idea for sequel. I won't say what it's about, but I will say this…it'll be a musical as well.**

**So yeah, that's all I have to say about 'My Father & I 2'. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for your support, God bless, and take care! ^_^**


End file.
